Warned
by Torad
Summary: Sometimes mistakes can lead to life. Sometimes they lead to death. They should know that, by now. Rated: M for cannibalism. Yep, you read right.


**WARNED**

**Meat**

The raven looked over his shoulder, wanting to meet the eyes that belonged to the large hands caressing the deliciously firm globes of his ass.

All he was met with, however, was darkness. The hands finally reached his entrance, poking and prodding, slipping in a little then pulling back out teasingly.

The man's face was about to come into view as it neared his ass but, the man infront of him grabbed his hair and whipped his head back to the front before he saw it.

He was faced with the same cock he had sucked off seconds ago, now once again fully hard, precum leaking from the tip.

The raven still had cum on his face, the sticky substance sliding down his cheek. He looked up to where he assumed the man's face was, though he couldn't see it.

They both wore masks.

He was about to ask they remove them when a slick wet tounge circled around his entrance and began sucking at it making slick, wet, slightly disturbing noises.

He drew his attention back to the cock infront of him. It had gotten harder. It seemed that turned the man on.

He had learned that the men liked their sex loud, rough and messy.

He moaned loudly as a particularly hard suck came at his entrance.

A hand gently fisted his hair, reminding him of his other priority. He quickly took the man's cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it desperatly.

Loud, messy gay sex, only a threesome with two of them and one desperate and horny uke.

That was their request.

And he made sure he fufilled it.

He gasped as he was torn away from the large cock, his lips being forcefully smashed againt another's, the lips of the man whose cock he was just devouring.

They made out sloppily, saliva dripping out of the corner of the raven's mouth, the other man still devouring his entrance loudly.

The raven could feel the saliva run down his ass, down his cock and to the tip of the head before dripping off, onto the lube-coated bed.

That was another request.

The raven currently knelt in 3 inches of flavoured lube.

He fisted his hands into the back of the man's mask, inesifying the kiss.

He pulled back from the kiss panting, a string of saliva connecting the two.

A large object was placed at his entrance and he moaned loudly, telling them both that he wanted to be fucked.

The man behind him smirked and slammed in, eliciting a scream of pleasure from the raven.

The man infront lifted the raven onto a small table and hoisted slender, pale legs over his shoulder and also slammed in, the raven screaming even louder, trembling with pleasure.

* * *

The raven smiles at the men in the dark of the room.

Both panting and spent and satisfied.

The smile remains as the raven's payment is dropped onto a table, old and worn and cold, with extra money piled on top.

The men won't leave, though.

Oh sure they were planning on it, but they won't.

One tries to open the door but it won't open.

The other tries and the raven just can't seem to wipe that smile off his face. They demand he opens the door and he just smiles and tells them he can't.

One is red in the face now, beneath the ski mask, and screams at him to open the door.

He tells them it would ruin the entire evening's purpose.

They look scared now.

You can't see it on thir faces but it gleems brightly in their eyes.

They want to know what he means.

They're terrified of him now, and he finds it quite hilarious because less than two minutes ago they were ordering him around like their personal slave.

He just smiles wider and cocks his head to the side gently.

He tells them not to worry about their home lives anymore, if either of them had one.

He tells them he'll take care of them.

They relax a little, thinking he means another round of sex.

His smile finally extends into a grin as he pulls out an object from behind his back.

Terror replaces any lust and they're shaking in fear now and they should know better.

The object is named Marry.

She's his favourite and he named her after that stupid game you played in the bathroom.

Her razor sharp blade glints in the faint moonlight of the warehouse and they can still see his silhouette.

It doesn't much matter though, whether they can see him or not.

He takes a single step forward and they start pleading for their lives to be spared, begging him to let them live but it just makes him grin wider because it doesn't much matter if they plead, now does it?

He takes another step forward and they're pounding on the door screaming for help for them to be saved from their hired whore who's trying to kill them but that doesn't matter either.

Even if there was anyone out there they either wouldn't believe them or simply wouldn't care.

He chose his location wisely, after all, they always scream and beg and cry and it's all really quite pathetic because it won't save them, nothing will.

He stops about three meters from them and they finally seem to notice he's been walking towards them the entire time they were screaming.

They start begging again, trying to appeal to his humane side and even though he does have one it doesn't much care either because it's hungry too.

He tells them not to worry, that their corpses will be put to good use.

They just scream and cry and beg louder and they really should be grateful.

He did, after all, give them the best sex of their lives but he supposed some were just selfish.

He brings Mary up and makes sure that with each lunge of his body and blade a swift, efficient and clean kill occurs.

After all, there's no need to waste the meat.

The blood splatters on the walls and the floor and the tables and on his face and there's just SO MUCH BLOOD and he could dance in it, he thinks.

Oh yes, there is plenty to dance in.

After all, they will not need the blood.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kyaaaaa!!! Ok, so that was my first lemon!

Not very descriptive, I know! It wasn't really supposed to be, just a sort of intro and info 'll get it later if you haven't already. Can you guess what Sasuke means?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the whole Bloody Marry thing.

Thanks for reading!

**-TORAD**


End file.
